The invention relates to juice dispensing apparatuses, particularly household tabletop juicers and juice centrifuges, of the type having a juice outflow conduit below the outlet of which a glass or other container is manually placed for filling the container with juice and then manually removed when sufficiently filled.
During the operation of a fruit juice squeezer or juice centrifuge, containers, e.g., glasses, jars, or the like, which have been sufficiently filled with juice will be repeatedly replaced by containers which are yet to be filled. It frequently happens that, during the time interval between the removal of one container from below the outlet of the juice outflow conduit and the placement of the next container, juice will be discharged onto the tabletop upon which the fruit juice squeezer or juice centrifuge is standing. If the table is not covered by a tablecloth, then in general the housewife can easily enough wipe off the juice from the tabletop using a sponge, or the like. On the other hand, if the tabletop is covered by a tablecloth, the housewife usually cannot avoid having to later wash the tablecloth to remove the juice stains. In either case, the housewife is burdened will additional work.
Juice may be undesirably discharged from the outlet of the juice outflow conduit onto the tabletop or countertop in situations other than those involving the replacement of a filled container with an empty one. For example, during the filling of one container, it may happen that the juice centrifuge due to non-uniform feeding of fruit may be coated on the inside with layers of fruit juice residue of varying thickness so as to cause a rotary imbalance of the rotating components of the juice centrifuge. As a result of such imbalance, the tabletop centrifuge may vibrate sufficiently to cause it to drift away from the container being filled.
Fluid dispensing apparatuses are already known which will not dispense fluid until a container is positioned directly below the outlet of the fluid outflow conduit. These apparatuses are provided with a special recessed support onto which the jar or glass to be filled must be placed. One disadvantage of this expedient is that the shape and size of the recess into which the container must be placed limits the sizes and shapes of containers which can be filled. Additionally, it is not possible to place the container to be filled directly upon the tabletop and countertop and then merely push it towards the filling location; instead, the container must be lifted off the tabletop or countertop and then lowered into position in the recess of the support, the support being rigid with the juice dispensing apparatus. This is less comfortable a manipulation than simply pushing the container towards the tabletop juicer.
Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,454,213 discloses a dispensing valve for the supply tank of a coffee-dispensing machine so designed that it is unnecesary when operating the dispensing machine to actually place one's hand on an activating member for the dispensing valve. The valve is provided with a valve member to which is connected a valve rod at whose lower end there is provided an activating member. The activating member is so designed as to be lifted by a coffee cup pushed underneath the supply tank of the dispensing apparatus. When the activating member is thusly lifted, the valve opens and coffee is dispensed. However, this known dispensing apparatus involves physical contact of the container to be filled, namely the physical contact necessary to displace the activating member.
Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,119,993 discloses a coffee-dispensing apparatus in which coffee cups are transported through a filling station of the dispensing apparatus. A feeler is disposed above the conveyor for the coffee cups and is operative, upon making contact with a coffee cup placed on the conveyor, for generating an electrical signal. This electrical signal causes the conveyor to advance a distance corresponding to the spacing between the cup and the dispensing nozzle. This arrangement, likewise, involves physical contact of the container to be filled, inasmuch as the coffee cups must mechanically contact the feeler.
Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 95,969 discloses an arrangement for centrifuges for the separate dispensing of different syrups, by means of which the different syrups, while they are still in the centrifuge and before they are mixed with each other or one another, are separated by means of a device specially constructed for such purpose. With this arrangement, it is true that there is present a valve by means of which the dispensing outlet can be opened and closed; however, this valve must be activated by hand. Accordingly, with this arrangement likewise, the dispensing outlet is not opened and closed in response to placement and removal of a container to be filled in a way not involving physical contact with the container or manual activation by the user.
Finally, Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,952,061 discloses a mixing and dispensing apparatus capable of combining measured quantities of at least two liquid components and then dispensing the combination into a container. This apparatus is particularly adapted for mixing components of soup and then dispensing the soup in individual portions. The apparatus is capable of dispensing a portion of soup into a bowl located under the outlet of the soup outflow conduit. There is provided an electrical detecting arrangement operative for detecting the presence or absence of a bowl and, in the event the absence of a bowl is detected, preventing operation of the apparatus. The detecting arrangement is comprised of a signal transmitter and a cooperating, oppositely positioned signal receiver. The positions of the transmitter and receiver are such that the apparatus will not operate unless a bowl is located intermediate the transmitter and receiver. Because of the particular relative positions of the transmitter and receiver in this known apparatus, the detector arrangement is unable to detect the fact that a bowl being filled has drifted or wandered from the proper filling location, for example due to vibration of the tabletop or other support, until such time as the bowl has moved completely out of the detecting beam between the transmitter and receiver. Accordingly, the detecting arrangement will continue to register the presence of a bowl even though only the outermost rim portion of the bowl is still located within the detecting beam, with part of the soup being dispensed into the bowl and part of the soup being spilled over the rim.